UNE NUIT PARMI LES MORTS
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Halloween est l'occasion pour Sasuke et Naruto de se souvenir de leurs parents mais ce qu'ils préfèrent par dessus tout, c'est les oublier ensembles.


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Lullaby-chan1000**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance, Family, Nostalgie**  
 **Influences : Teenwolf**

 **Mention utile : Après vérification, l'image provient de Snow124, je vous conseille son site, elle dessine vraiment bien et ça serait bien que les sites ou pers. qui lui prennent ses images le signal** **ent** **parce que j'ai vu plein d'image** **s** **d'elle sans qu'elle soit mentionnée.**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

\- _Papa, pourquoi tu as accepté de réparer cette voiture le jour de mon anniversaire ? bouda Naruto en le rejoignant dans le garage._

\- _Viens m'aider. Plus vite on commencera, plus vite on terminera._

 _Naruto ronchonna mais tendit les outils que son père lui demandait. Minato, son père, n'était pas mécanicien mais faisait des petits extras les week-ends. Il avait toujours été doué pour tout ce qui était manuel mais avait choisit un travail intellectuel. Entre ses semaines et ses week-ends, il équilibrait sa vie. Pour le moment, la seule chose que Naruto tenait de son père, était son physique. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, Minato était un bel homme et il ne disait pas ça parce qu'il s'agissait de son géniteur. Malgré tout, il se demandait souvent à quoi il ressemblerait avec les cheveux roux de sa mère. Mère qui arriva une heure plus tard avec des bières. Kushina lui avait transmis son tempérament de feu et sa grande gueule qui lui avait souvent attiré des ennuis mais il s'en sortait toujours au bout du compte._

\- _Tu sais que je suis encore mineur, maman ? lui rappela-t-il quand elle lui tendit l'alcool._

\- _Tu vois un représentant de la loi qui pourrait t'arrêter ? Personnellement, je n'en vois pas. Et toi, chéri ?_

 _Minato hocha négativement de la tête en la sortant de sous la voiture. Il sourit à sa femme qui se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et lui donner sa bière. Naruto sourit et vint trinquer avec eux. Ses parents étaient vraiment cool mais pas cool dans le sens négligeant, cool dans le sens juste. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial puisque c'était son anniversaire alors Minato et Kushina faisaient des exceptions. Naruto ne s'était jamais senti trop enfermé ou trop délaissé pour faire n'importe quoi. Ils lui faisaient confiance et c'était grâce à cette confiance que Naruto se mettait ses propres limites et respectaient celles de ses parents qui lui laissaient de plus en plus de liberté._

\- _Quoi que le petit Uchiha est revenu en ville et j'ai vu qu'il portait l'uniforme. Ça lui va bien. Tu devrais faire attention qu'il ne te voit pas avec ça, il risquerait de t'arrêter. Surtout qu'il te regarde toujours autant quand on le croise._

 _Naruto sourit en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué les petits regards du nouveau policier. En fait, il le connaissait depuis le collège alors que le beau brun était au lycée. Un vrai fantasme vivant, le bad boy brisé. La différence d'âge de l'époque posait assurément problème et chacun savait très bien que ça aurait été vu d'un mauvais œil que l'un ou l'autre attire l'attention sur soi. Maintenant, Naruto avait 16 ans et il aurait moins de problème de conscience s'il essayait de le mettre dans son lit mais peut-être que Sasuke en aurait. Ce dernier avait 21ans à présent alors que lui, même pas la majorité et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que l'Officier était une personne de principe._

\- _Si c'est pour qu'il me mette les menottes, je veux bien commettre toutes les infractions qu'il veut._

\- _Ne le malmène pas trop fiston, ricana Minato qui connaissait son entêtement face à ce qu'il voulait._

 _Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil avant que Kushina s'enquit du déroulement des travaux de la mécanique :_

\- _Ça avance la réparation de ta voiture ?_

\- _Oui ça va, il reste encore… Quoi ?! Comment ça, ma voiture ?_

 _Naruto regarda tour à tour son père et sa mère pour s'assurer de ce qu'il comprenait. Les sourires qui lui faisaient face lui confirma que son cadeau d'anniversaire était bien cette voiture. Il leur sauta dans les bras, les embrassant et les remerciant mille fois._

 _En famille, ils la réparèrent toute l'après-midi avant que Naruto l'essaye avec la vignette « conduite accompagnée ». Il était tellement heureux à ce moment-là, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il vivait ce bonheur à trois, ni qu'il ne retouchera pas la voiture. Voiture qui avait servie aux cambrioleurs et meurtriers de ses parents à s'enfuir avant de lui mettre le feu pour brûler les preuves._

* * *

Naruto se réveilla à cause d'une personne qui tapait contre sa vitre de voiture. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre et se retourna sur la banquette arrière pour trouver une position confortable. Il garda les yeux fermés tout en savourant la douce chaleur automnale qui réchauffait l'intérieur de sa voiture. Les vitres faisaient un début d'effet de serre. Un autre bruit sourd résonna dans l'habitacle.

\- Naruto, debout…

Il grogna de mécontentement au son de la voix suave qui l'intimait de se réveiller. Si ça avait été un autre, il l'aurait envoyé bouler avec des insultes bien appropriées mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sasuke. Naruto ouvrit les yeux en basculant la tête en arrière mais l'homme était de dos, appuyé contre la porte côté conducteur. Naruto aperçut son profil. Tout dans le visage de Sasuke était fin, son nez, ses lèvres, son menton, l'amande de ses yeux. De toutes les personnes qui le réveillait chaque matin pour lui rappeler la loi, c'était le brun d'à peine cinq ans de plus qu'il préférait.

Naruto s'étira, repoussant son plaid qui l'avait maintenu au chaud cette nuit. Dans des gestes paresseux, il se pencha sur le siège passager avant pour récupérer son jean et ses chaussures dont il s'était débarrassé hier soir. Il suréleva ses hanches pour enfiler son bas et attacha ses rangers avant de sortir de sa voiture.

\- Bonjour Officier Uchiha, salua-t-il en se calant contre sa portière à côté du brun.

Dans son uniforme de policier, Sasuke Uchiha laissa son voyou préféré le réchauffer de son sourire. Il lui tendit un deuxième gobelet mais au lieu de café comme le sien, il y avait du lait chaud avec une pointe de miel. Naruto le remercia d'un gémissement de bien être quand le liquide brûla agréablement sa gorge.

\- Naruto…

\- Je sais Officier, je ne devrais pas dormir dans la rue mais je n'y suis pas vraiment, le taquina-t-il.

Naruto était orphelin depuis ses 16 ans et après s'être enfui de sa dernière famille d'accueil, qui pensait plus à l'argent que l'État donnait qu'à l'aider, il avait décidé de se trouver un chez soi. Une vieille voiture achetée à une petite mamie qui croyait qu'il avait la majorité à l'époque, avec de l'argent sale qu'il s'était fait grâce à plusieurs petits deals au lycée. S'il était du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, il trouverait ça triste de prendre un tas de ferraille pour chez lui contrairement à un lit chaud.

Naruto étudiait en dernière année au lycée de Konoha, dans quelques mois, il aurait un diplôme général et décidera de son avenir. Fac ou monde du travail, il hésitait encore même si son tempérament le faisait pencher sur la deuxième option. Il venait d'avoir 18 ans, vingt jours plus tôt et cherchait activement un job d'étudiant seulement beaucoup le connaissait à Konoha comme le délinquant qui dormait dans sa voiture et ça ne faisait pas bonne image dans une boutique de vêtement ou dans un petit café. Heureusement, le vieux pervers qui tenait la bibliothèque de Konoha le payait tous les dimanches matin pour classer les livraisons reçues dans la semaine passée. C'était ennuyant à mourir mais il gagnait assez pour se nourrir de ramens et faire sa lessive à la laverie de la ville.

Peut-être qu'il devrait partir dans une autre ville pour recommencer une nouvelle vie et avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Sauf que ses parents étaient nés ici, avaient vécus ici, sa mère lui avait donné naissance à Konoha et ils étaient enterrés au cimetière qui habitait la colline. Il n'arrivait pas à partir, à leur dire au revoir.

\- Même, ça parle de toi au poste. Le commissaire en a marre de recevoir des appels de personnes qui se plaignent.

\- Je ne fais rien de mal.

Et c'était vrai, Naruto se contentait de traîner après les cours dehors jusqu'à que la fatigue se fasse ressentir et qu'il rentre dans sa voiture pour passer la nuit. Il essayait de ne jamais dormir au même endroit, il déplaçait tous les jours sa voiture. En même temps, chaque matin, un flic venait l'éjecter parce que sa présence dérangeait dans les rues. Pourtant, il n'agressait personne, n'avait jamais commis de braquage, rien, mais les gens préféraient prévenir que guérir. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Il n'était pas un enfant de cœur non plus.

\- Fais-toi discret le temps que les cours reprennent, les vacances sont bientôt finies, les gens vont reprendre le travail, ils auront moins le temps de s'occuper de toi.

\- C'est dommage pour une fois qu'on m'accordait de l'attention, rit-il sarcastiquement.

Pourtant Naruto ne mentait pas. La plupart du temps les gens lui tournaient le dos depuis sa puberté car il était seul et personne ne voulait risquer de le voir coller à eux comme un pot de colle sans pouvoir s'en débarrasser. S'occuper d'un orphelin laissait penser que c'était un bagage suffisamment lourd pour ne pas essayer de le porter. Ça lui était égal, maintenant. Avant ça, ça l'avait blessé. Il aurait aimé être soutenu comme il le fallait à la découverte du corps ensanglanté de ses parents dans leur lit.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Naruto.

\- Ils parlent de moi mais est-ce que tes collègues jazzent aussi sur toi et la façon dont tu viens me réveiller ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour toi de cacher ce désir que tu éprouves pour moi depuis que tu sais que je suis majeur ?

Il n'y avait aucune teinte de malice dans ses mots, Naruto lui avait parlé de son attraction pour lui comme s'il aurait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. Sasuke profita de boire une gorgée de son café pour réfléchir en silence.

Son voyou préféré n'avait pas tort. Cela faisait deux ans que le brun avait fini ses études d'officier et qu'il avait été affecté dans sa ville natale. Bien avant d'être l'un de ceux qui lui demandait d'arrêter de dormir dans sa voiture et camper sur les parkings, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Konoha était une petite ville et tout le monde se connaissait. Naruto lui était apparu comme un petit soleil, un jour noir dans sa vie. Il avait entendu son rire à travers la foule au centre commercial, rire qui se mêlait à celui de sa mère, une belle rousse énergique ainsi que celui plus discret de son père, de qui il avait hérité son physique. Sasuke l'avait souvent croisé après ça, comme si depuis l'avoir remarqué une fois, son regard était attiré vers lui. Puis le brun partît faire ses études supérieures et à son retour, il apprenait que Naruto avait perdu ses parents dans un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. À cette période, Sasuke avait 21 ans, son petit voyou, 16 ans. Aujourd'hui, après deux ans et plusieurs conquêtes sur son tableau de chasse pour éviter de franchir la loi, ses meilleurs moments restaient les matins où le commissaire l'envoyait « dégager » le blond.

\- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, voyou, sourit-il en ébouriffant la tignasse en désordre.

Naruto laissa Sasuke le décoiffer un peu, tout en esquissant un rictus moqueur. Sortit de la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, l'insulte « voyou » le mettait en colère mais sortit de celle de l'officier, ça le réchauffait. Sasuke éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour lui et ce qui le rassurait à chaque fois c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de pitié ou de compassion vis-à-vis de sa situation. C'était autre chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui demander, peut-être qu'un jour il le ferait, espérant que l'homme se livrerai à lui. En attendant, il se contentait de s'attacher à sa présence, à ses petits moments éphémères mais plaisant qui rendait ses jours moins durs.

\- Sérieusement Sasuke, quand vas-tu te décider à me prendre sur mon capot de voiture où sur ma banquette arrière ?

\- Va te laver avant.

Sans-gêne, Naruto sentit ses dessous de bras. Il puait vraiment ? Il fit une petite moue dubitative. Même s'il dormait dans sa voiture, il se servait des douches du gymnase pour se laver les jours de cours et même en vacances, le gymnase était ouvert pour les activités sportives alors il avait un accès libre 7j/7. Un petit rire cristallin lui parvint. Il releva la tête pour voir Sasuke s'éloigner vers sa voiture de fonction.

\- Hey, tu es méchant.

\- Oui, oui, balaya-t-il. Dépêche-toi de bouger et te trouver un endroit tranquille pour la journée et surtout la nuit. Ce soir, c'est halloween et si les flics peuvent te mettre un délit sur le dos, ils le feront sans hésiter.

Sasuke le mettait en garde. Apparemment, il était dans le collimateur du commissaire et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire choper. Ça ferait trop plaisir au gens. Néanmoins, il attendait toujours sa réponse. Il la réclama haut et fort avant que l'Officier referme sa portière.

\- Peut-être ce soir si tu es sage.

\- Tu aimes que je sois un voyou !

Naruto le regarda s'engouffrer dans la voiture et s'en aller. Il leva son gobelet de lait au miel pour le remercier et il en était sûr que Sasuke le suivait du regard dans son rétroviseur tandis qu'il faisait de même. Le policier disparut. Naruto termina sa boisson avant de s'avancer vers une poubelle, il jeta le gobelet puis retourna à sa voiture pour s'en aller faire un tour. Il avait plusieurs heures à tuer avant que Sasuke le retrouve parce qu'il en était sûr, le brun allait venir passer la soirée des morts avec lui.

* * *

 _Sasuke tapa du pied et croisa les bras._

\- _Tu es vraiment trop mignon mon fils._

\- _Maman ! Je ne veux pas être mignon ! Je veux être un monstre assoiffé de sang comme un vampire ou un héros comme un policier._

 _Sa mère lui prit son visage en coupe mais il gonfla les joues, boudant, puis elle se pencha pour faire frotter leur nez. Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire quand il vit le petit nez de sa mère coloré en noir car le sien était maquillé d'un museau._

\- _Tu souris, rigola-t-elle._

\- _Non, je te boude quand même maman, je ne sortirais pas comme ça pour halloween. Personne d'autre ne sera déguisé en chat._

 _La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur son grand-frère et son père qui les rejoignit au salon des sacs plastiques remplis de confiseries. Quand ils le virent, Itachi retint difficilement un rire, une main devant la bouche tandis que son père haussa un sourcil. Sasuke avait honte._

\- _Si tu rigoles Itachi…_

 _La menace déclencha un fou rire chez son aîné qui disparut en direction des escaliers, le laissant cramoisie._

\- _Papa ! s'exclama-t-il. Fais quelque chose, tu ne vas pas laisser maman m'obliger à sortir comme ça, j'ai 7 ans quand même !_

 _Son père haussa les épaules avant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras et la serrer amoureusement. Il lui effaça le noir qu'elle avait sur le nez avant de se tourner vers son cadet._

\- _Tu sais très bien que tout ce que ta mère veut, elle l'obtient._

 _Oui, Sasuke le savait mais ce n'était pas une raison valable. Mikoto était la seule femme de la maison et de ce fait, elle avait toujours été traité_ _e_ _comme une reine et bien avant sa naissance et celle de son frère, Fugaku la gâtait déjà comme une princesse._

 _Sasuke continuait à bouder sous les regards bienveillants de ses parents quand Itachi revient et lui dit qu'il était temps de partir faire la tournée des maisons. Il secoua frénétiquement de la tête, la tête baissée sur le plancher._

\- _Regarde-moi Sasuke._

 _Le cadet des Uchiha souffla en exagérant pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas. Il releva les yeux pour fusiller son grand-frère du regard et le maudire car il allait l'obliger à sortir comme ça et se ridiculiser. Sa mauvaise humeur s'envola instantanément quand il découvrit des oreilles de chat sur la tête d'Itachi et une queue qui dépassait de son dos. Les mêmes accessoires que lui._

\- _On y va ? demanda Itachi en souriant._

 _Sasuke acquiesça et prit la main que son frère lui tendait._

\- _Attend, l'arrêta-t-il. Il te manque le museau._

 _Itachi se pencha à sa hauteur, passant une main derrière sa tête pour que leur front soit collé. Il sourit avant de faire rencontrer leur nez comme sa mère l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec lui._

 _Leurs parents les regardaient, une certaine fierté dans les yeux. Ils avaient toujours été heureux de les voir s'entendre aussi bien malgré la différence d'âge. Ils faisaient tout l'un pour l'autre quitte à se ridiculiser ensemble._

* * *

Sasuke sourit au petit chat qui lui faisait face en se remémorant sa propre soirée d'halloween. Il s'accroupit devant le petit garçon qui boudait dans son costume.

\- Ne fais pas la tête, tu es celui qui à le plus beau costume.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Le policier hocha de la tête avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui dire un secret. Heureusement pour lui, il portait encore son uniforme sinon il mettrait sa main à couper que les parents qui attendait au bout de son jardin le signalerai comme danger potentiel pour les enfants.

\- J'avais le même.

L'enfant releva aussitôt la tête vers lui pour le détailler, il ne semblait pas le croire. C'est sûr qu'à son âge, il n'aurait pas cru qu'un officier de police, un héros pour les plus jeunes, puisse se déguiser en un petit chat tout mignon.

Sasuke qui avait un sac plastique rempli de paquet de bonbon, en prit un entier et lui tendit. Des étoiles plein les yeux, le petit garçon se retourna et courra vers ses parents en brandissant les bonbons comme un trophée.

Il entendit ses parents lui demander s'il avait dit merci et l'enfant se tourna vers lui pour crier :

\- MERCI MONSIEUR LE CHAT POLICIER.

Sasuke hocha de la tête tout en souriant à son nouveau surnom puis il rentra chez lui, se doucha et repartit. Il donna quelques bonbons au groupe d'enfants qui sonna chez lui avant qu'il puisse atteindre sa voiture puis accéléra le pas pour vite se carapater.

Il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver Naruto sur la colline du cimetière. C'était l'endroit le moins fréquenter la nuit d'halloween car les gens avaient trop peur que la légende soit vraie, celle qui disait que la nuit du 31 octobre, celle des morts, la porte entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts s'ouvrait pour leur laisser une chance aux défunts de revenir parmi les siens.

Certains, plus courageux que d'autres, venaient traîner ou se faire peur mais il comptait bien les faire partir. Sasuke croisa un groupe de jeune près de l'entrée du cimetière en passant pour rejoindre la voiture de Naruto plus loin, sans s'arrêter, il baissa sa vitre et montra sa plaque :

\- Partez d'ici avant que j'appelle mes collègues en service pour vous faire passez l'envie de fumer des joints et boire lors d'une soirée comme ça.

\- T'es pas cool Sasuke, ronchonna Shikamaru, un jeune qu'il reconnut.

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer avant que ta mère te tombe de dessus et crois-moi si tu fais un bad trip, ton père ne pourra pas te couvrir, tu vas morfler.

Après quelques protestations, les jeunes repartirent en direction de la ville et lui continua sa route jusqu'à garer sa voiture à côté de celle de Naruto.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as joué au mauvais flic en montrant ta plaque au fils de Shikaku pour les faire partir, entendit-il alors qu'il récupérait son sac de bonbon et deux pizzas qu'il avait acheté en route.

Sasuke sourit en contournant la voiture pour s'appuyer contre le capot de la voiture de Naruto. Le brun regarda son voyou habillé d'un jean noir avec un t-shirt orange flash et un petit gilet noir ouvert qui le protégeait à moitié du froid d'octobre. Lui avait opté pour un jean brut et un pull fin col chemisé bleu. Ainsi, il paraissait sur un pied d'égalité et ça plaisait à Sasuke. Il savait que Naruto pensait la même chose car il devenait plus familier avec lui.

Il lui tendit les pizzas et le blond s'exclama :

\- Tu as lu dans mes pensées Officier.

Sans attendre, le voyou ouvrit la boite et prit une part qu'il engouffra en un temps record. Sasuke mangea à peine la moitié d'une pizza, laissant le reste au jeune majeur. Naruto maigrissait à vue d'œil et Sasuke n'aimait pas ça. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim et ça le contrariait. Combien de fois avait-il voulu lui tendre la main mais il savait que Naruto la mordrait. Il n'aimait pas la charité. Il savait et voulait se débrouiller seul. Sasuke comprenait mieux que personne et se contentait, à son échelle, de lui venir en aide sans être trop envahissant.

Quand il ne resta plus rien dans les boîtes, Naruto se leva et partit les jeter dans une poubelle près du cimetière. Ça l'impressionnait toujours de voir son voyou aussi respectueux de l'environnement et des personnes. Malgré ce qu'il vivait, il faisait preuve d'une bonté sans nom. Il aidait les petits vieux à traverser la route ou à porter leurs courses, du moins ceux qui ne le craignait pas et qui l'avait connu quand Minato et Kushina étaient toujours vivant. Il refusait toujours le billet qu'on lui tendait. Il faisait ça de bon cœur sans rien attendre en retour. Un vrai altruiste.

Naruto revint se caler sur le capot après avoir prit une bière dans un pack à ses pieds, il en tendit une à Sasuke qui l'accepta. Ils burent en regardant la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La colline leur offrait une vue à couper le souffle la nuit. Son attention fut attirée par Naruto qui s'allumait un joint.

\- Naruto, grogna-t-il.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fumé parce que je ne te croirais pas, répondit-il du tac au tac en lui tendant le joint après avoir inspiré une grande bouffée.

Sasuke le prit et tira dessus. Il n'était pas en service et ne comptait pas reprendre la route avant demain matin. L'Officier n'avait jamais dit qu'il était un homme de loi modèle, surtout pas avec son voyou.

\- Shikaku sait que tu fournis son fils ?

Naruto se mit à rire fort.

\- Shikaku se fournit chez moi et c'est lui qui en refile à son fils sous condition qu'il se contrôle et que sa mère ne l'apprenne pas mais si tu veux mon avis, sa mère le sait déjà mais Shikamaru est tellement intelligent avec un avenir de président qu'elle laisse couler.

Sasuke acquiesça, c'est vrai que le gamin de Shikaku avait un Q.I plus élevé que la moyenne. Un soir, il l'avait ramené au poste avec lui, prétextant auprès de ses collègues qu'il avait besoin de se confier sur un incident alors qu'il était défoncé. Shikamaru avait tenu toute la soirée en lui mettant une raclé au Go. Le policier avait été impressionné mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de lui mettre une soufflante et de prévenir son père.

\- Arrête de dealer Naruto. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, tu bosses avec Jiraya maintenant.

\- Rassure-toi Officier, à part les Nara, je ne me mets plus en danger. Le reste c'est pour ma conso perso.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça…

\- Ce mois-ci, il m'en faut. Ça m'aide à passer rapidement de septembre à novembre en oubliant octobre. Je déteste octobre. C'est pareil toutes les années Sasuke et je doute que ça change un jour.

Le blond l'appelait rarement par son prénom mais à chaque fois, il s'agissait d'un moment important. Naruto inspira une deuxième latte avant que Sasuke reprenne l'herbe.

\- Ce soir tu n'as pas besoin de ça, juste de moi. Je vais te faire oublier.

\- Fais attention Officier, je pourrais le prendre au pied de la lettre. On n'a pas le droit de revenir sur ses promesses avec moi, enfin si c'en est une.

Il tira son deuxième tour avant d'écraser le joint entre ses jambes sur la carrosserie. Son voyou le regarda sans animosité mais agacé, il venait de gâcher un beau billet. Sasuke se pencha sur la bouche qui lui faisait envi depuis qu'il avait 15ans, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ça provoqua un frisson agréable au policier. Naruto ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, doucement le brun lui souffla la fumée dans la bouche et le blond inspira comme si c'était lui qui avait tiré sur la dernière latte. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, un désir non dissimulé.

\- C'est maintenant que tu m'embrasses Sasuke.

L'Officier attrapa la nuque de son voyou, caressant la base de ses cheveux avant de se pencher et cueillir les lèvres charnues. Il attendait ce baiser depuis des années et ce qu'il avait longtemps fantasmer ne rendait pas justice à la réalité. Les lèvres sous les siennes bougèrent et sans réfléchir, il ouvrit les siennes pour laisser une langue le goûter. Il ne douta pas que Naruto retrouvait les mêmes saveurs qu'il trouvait dans sa bouche Un goût d'herbe sec mélangé avec la chaleur épicée de la pizza au chorizo qu'ils avaient mangé, le tout était adouci par la fraicheur de la bière. Un mélange gourmand parfait.

Ils se séparèrent, bien plus comblés que ce qu'ils n'auraient pensé.

\- Meilleur que dans mes rêves, avoua Naruto en se léchant les lèvres comme pour savourer son goût.

\- Aller vient voyou, sourit Sasuke en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

XxX

Naruto était allongé sur un matelas à l'arrière du Pick-up de Sasuke, les bras derrière la nuque, regardant les étoiles. Son Officier se trouvait à ses côtés dans la même position mais les yeux fermés.

Quand Sasuke l'avait tiré à l'arrière de sa voiture personnelle, il était resté un peu con devant l'installation d'un lit de fortune mais Naruto avait apprécié l'attention. Le brun s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avec une arrière-pensée. Naruto avait adressé un regard rempli de sous-entendus à Sasuke avant de sauter dans le Pick-up.

Maintenant, ils profitaient chacun de la nuit fraîche. Ce n'était plus l'été mais la chaleur de la journée réchauffait encore suffisamment la soirée pour pouvoir dormir dehors bien couvert.

Naruto se concentra sur le ciel étoilé. Ça lui rappelait les randonnées qu'il faisait avec ses parents. Minato et Kushina lui disaient que les morts n'étaient pas dans les cimetières mais dans le ciel. Ça l'avait toujours fait rire car ça lui rappelait le Roi Lion, ce célèbre dessin animé. Il se demanda à quoi pensait Sasuke.

\- A quoi tu penses ? entendit-il.

\- Je me posais la même question à ton sujet, sourit-il.

Il attendit avant de lui raconter, Sasuke trouva également que ça faisait très enfantin mais il trouva cela beau quand même et regarda le ciel sous un nouveau jour.

\- Je pensais aussi à mes parents et à mon frère. Ils me manquent. Certains jours comme celui-là plus que les autres.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé au camionneur après l'accident ?

Sasuke ne fut pas surpris que Naruto sache pour l'accident de voiture de ses parents. Un chauffeur de poids lourd n'avait pas respecté ses heures de conduites et de sommeil, ce qui l'avait rendu moins vigilant. Il avait piqué du nez avant de rentrer en collision avec la voiture de ses parents et de son frère qui le rejoignaient à une fête foraine dans la ville voisine.

\- Il est condamné à me verser un dédommagement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou de la mienne pour leur mort.

\- Il n'a pas été blessé ?

Non et c'était injuste. Il ne devait pas souhaiter le malheur d'autrui mais savoir que cet homme continuait de vivre sans séquelles lui tordait son l'estomac. Alors peut-être que dans sa tête, ça n'allait pas mais Sasuke s'en foutait, il ne le voyait pas.

\- Les meurtriers de mes parents sont enfermés en prison. Ils sont nourris, logis et blanchis par l'état. Elle est belle la justice, hein ?! cracha Naruto.

Sasuke sentit la tristesse cachée derrière la colère, il se redressa sur un coude avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de son voyou. Un baiser chaste. Il recula mais laissa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui strié. Du bout des doigts, le brun caressa les six cicatrices qui bordaient les joues pleines.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? chuchota-t-il comme si c'était un secret.

\- Une bande qui a voulue revisiter le sourire de l'ange, répondit Naruto en portant sa main à une mèche brune qui était tombée devant le visage fin.

Naruto poussa les cheveux derrière l'oreille de Sasuke avant de caresser son visage. La main tannée descendit dans son cou, survola son épaule avant de s'attarder sur son torse. Il agrippa son pull pour le tirer à lui et emprisonner les lèvres rosées.

\- C'est le moment où tu me fais l'amour Sasuke, souffla-t-il contre la fine bouche.

L'Officier reprit ses lèvres, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser Naruto prendre possession de son antre. Il se décala pour s'aligner au-dessus de son corps, bassin contre bassin, ils se frottèrent doucement. Naruto avait raison, Sasuke allait lui faire l'amour et non le baiser comme des animaux en rut. Il désirait le corps de jeune majeur depuis trop longtemps pour gâcher cet instant avec ses pulsions. Quand il sentit une bosse rencontrer la sienne, il se suréleva et déboutonner le jean noir qui faisait barrière. Il fit traîner ses doigts à la lisière du boxer dans une demande muette, Naruto y répondit en faufilant une main sous son jean, attrapant une fesse qu'il pressa pour faire toucher leur érection, et une autre sous son pull pour jouer avec son téton. Sasuke glissa rapidement sa main dans le sous-vêtement pour prendre le sexe de son voyou. Naruto gémit dans le baiser. Il fit coulisser sa main de bas en haut, dans un premier temps pour jauger de la taille et l'épaisseur avant de donner du plaisir à son amant.

\- Je veux le faire aussi, retire ton pantalon, suggéra Naruto en relâchant ses lèvres.

Sasuke distingua les azurs dans la nuit étoilée, il n'y vit aucun doute, aucune hésitation. Ils allaient enfin le faire. Il se décala sur le côté pour se débarrasser de son jean, il vit Naruto faire de même, seulement, au lieu de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, Sasuke s'allongea entre ses jambes. Il embrassa, lécha et grignota chaque parcelle de sa peau avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'aine, respirant l'odeur masculine de Naruto. Ce dernier se tortillait dans tous les sens, son érection aussi dure et dressée qu'un piquet. Sasuke le libéra du tissu. Il remonta sur le ventre musclé, relevant le t-shirt orange qui le dérangeait puis partit sucer les tétons qui se dressaient dans sa direction. Il les lapa puis redescendit s'occuper du membre suppliant. Il embrassa le gland, qu'il en était sûr devait être gorgé de sang à l'en faire rougir, avant d'en faire le tour avec sa langue. Il prit le bout en bouche, faisant de tout petits va-et-vient.

\- Sasuke, haleta Naruto, une main dans ses cheveux corbeau.

Naruto se retenait difficilement de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche et de lui-même bouger des hanches, Sasuke le sentait aux légers tremblements sur sa tête. Il décida de répondre aux désirs de son amant. Il prit le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche, comblant le déficit avec sa main. Il venait et repartait dans des mouvements fluides, salivant abondamment, Sasuke avait toujours été doué pour les pipes surtout quand le sexe entre ses lèvres lui plaisait. Celui de Naruto lui donnait envie de le vénérer pendant des heures.

La main de Naruto lui tira fortement les cheveux et Sasuke s'arrêta en comprenant qu'il était au bord de la jouissance.

\- Laisse-moi faire un peu, je veux te toucher aussi.

Le brun revint jusqu'à son visage pour lui voler un baiser, la peau contre la sienne frissonna. Même s'il aurait été fier qu'un simple baiser provoque une forte réaction, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Ça casse le truc si j'avoue que oui.

\- Absolument pas, le rassura Sasuke en récupérant une couverture qu'il avait pris chez lui avant de partir.

Il s'en était servi comme oreiller tout à l'heure. Il la récupéra au niveau de leur tête avant de la déplier sur eux. Sasuke en profita pour se mettre aussi nu que Naruto qui venait de retirer son t-shirt.

\- Tu as des capotes ? se renseigna Naruto en attrapant son sexe prêt à exploser. Merde Sasuke, tu vas devoir me préparer correctement, lança-t-il plus avec d'envie que d'appréhension.

Sasuke avait tout ce qu'il fallait à disposition. Il n'avait pas menti à Naruto, il avait préparé cette soirée sans arrière-pensées, le but était vraiment de passer un bon moment pour oublier la journée des morts qui leur rappelait leurs parents. Malgré tout, il avait toujours ce qu'il fallait sûr lui. Il ne savait pas quand ça aurait été le moment entre lui et son voyou mais il savait que ça allait se produire dans les jours après sa majorité. Ils n'avaient jamais caché l'attirance qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Retourne-toi voyou.

Naruto le fit en protestant le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tais-toi, lui intima Sasuke avec une tape gentille sur la fesse.

Agréablement surpris, son amant tourna le visage dans sa direction pour lui faire savoir :

\- Monsieur l'Officier n'a pas osé ?

\- Si, il a osé, répondit le brun à la troisième personne. Maintenant obéit sinon je vais devoir te passer les menottes pour que tu tiennes tranquille.

Sasuke agrippa les hanches pour les maintenir en place, face à son visage. Il écarta les lobes pour découvrir l'entrée du corps qu'il allait marquer comme sien. Son entrejambe sursauta d'impatience.

\- Avec plaisir, gémit Naruto avant de laisser son visage retomber contre son matelas de fortune.

Sa langue rappeuse le goûta sur toute la longueur avant de revenir s'occuper exclusivement de l'anus. Il lécha et mordilla les petites plissures qui se contractèrent et décontractèrent involontairement. D'un coup, il rentra son organe humide.

\- Sasuke vient vite, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps.

\- Je ne t'ai pas assez préparé, l'avertit le brun après un baiser appuyé contre sa peau rosée.

\- Alors dépêche de le faire, le pressa son amant.

Sasuke prit son lubrifiant qu'il avait sortit de son sac, il y déposa une grosse quantité au creux de sa main et la frotta avec l'autre. Une de ses mains partit branler Naruto tandis que l'autre repartit à la découverte des fesses rebondies. Il inséra un doigt puis rapidement un deuxième. Le policier perdait de plus en plus de contrôle. Quand le troisième s'inséra, les parois se refermèrent sur lui. Sasuke le branla assez fort pour le détendre. Il retira ses extrémités, abandonna le sexe dur comme de la pierre pour prendre le sien et le protéger.

\- Comble-moi Sasuke.

Ce dernier releva les yeux de son membre pour faire face à Naruto qui écartait ses fesses d'une main et le regardait, les yeux dans la brume. Merde, comment était-il supposé rester maître de lui-même dans ses conditions. Sa maîtrise allait être mise à rude épreuve. Sasuke prit son sexe et le dirigea à l'entrée de son amant.

\- J'y vais, le prévint-il.

Naruto se détendit en sentant son gland pousser. Sasuke força un peu mais le corps de Naruto l'engloutit jusqu'à la garde. C'était bon, c'était chaud et accueillant, il aurait voulu y rester pendant des jours. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobiles pour que son voyou se fasse à lui mais aussi surtout pour qu'il savoure. Naruto remua des fesses et Sasuke l'interpréta comme un signal. Il se retira, sortant presque complètement avant de se renfoncer tout aussi lentement, il le refit plusieurs fois, les torturant.

\- Ça va Naruto, tu n'as plus mal ?

La voix rauque et sensuel de Sasuke fit frissonner tout le corps de Naruto et cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien avoir avec la température extérieure. Depuis plusieurs va-et-vient, le blond s'était habitué au membre le remplissant, la sensation désagréable du début avait complètement laissé place au plaisir. Après avoir répondu, Sasuke se pencha, collant son torse contre son dos, il lui souffla dans l'oreille avant de grignoter son lobe :

\- Parfait parce que je veux te voir Naruto. Je veux te faire l'amour face à face ou que toi… tu me fasses l'amour.

Naruto le prit comme une demande. Alors quand Sasuke se retira pour laisser l'espace de se mettre sur le dos, il en profita pour inverser leur position. L'Officier ne dit rien, se laissant faire. Naruto s'assit à califourchon, prenant bien soin de remettre le sexe bien droit à sa place à l'intérieur de lui. Il se pencha pour se blottir contre le torse musclé. Emprisonnant son érection douloureuse entre leurs corps. Sasuke ramena la couverture sur eux. Pendant un moment, ils savourèrent l'étreinte sans que l'excitation redescende, bien au contraire. Quand Naruto se redressa, prenant appui sur les pectoraux et qu'il commença ses mouvements verticaux, leurs sensations se multiplièrent, envoyant des décharges qui montèrent progressivement jusqu'à leur sexe.

\- Naruto, l'avertit-il en grognant.

\- Branle-moi fort.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il agrippa avec hargne le membre qui tapait contre le ventre de Naruto dans ses mouvements et y exerça une pression agréable pour son amant.

\- Je viens Sasuke, anhéla Naruto.

Le policier resserra ses prises, l'une sur le sexe et l'autre sur la hanche bronzée. Il l'incita à faire de plus amples mouvements et des plus rapides. Naruto le fit sans réfléchir, faisant grimper leur plaisir en flèche, ce dernier jouit dans un cri viril sur son ventre et son torse. Sasuke trembla quand sa verge fut prise dans un étau désagréablement plaisant et qu'il sentit le sperme couler sur sa peau. Son orgasme monta jusqu'à le ravager complètement.

Ils restèrent dans le brouillard post orgasmique quelques minutes avant que Sasuke les nettoie et jette la capote dans la boite de préservatifs. Naruto vint se blottir contre lui quand il se coucha de tout son long. Le policier ne pensa pas une seconde à le repousser car c'est ainsi qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa nuit. Son amant dans ses bras.

XxX

Naruto se réveilla à cause de la couverture qui lui découvrait le dos, laissant l'air frais du matin de novembre le glacer. Il remit la couverture correctement et revint se coller à Sasuke.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Merci de lui avoir fait oublier la mort de ses parents pendant une nuit, d'être là pour lui tous les jours même s'il ne savait pas tout ce que faisait le policier pour lui, merci de prendre soin de lui à sa manière et de lui accorder de l'importance. Merci de tout.

Une main remonta de ses reins à sa tête en passant par son dos et ses omoplates dans une caresse aérienne. Une bouche vint déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Merci à toi, entendit-il avant de se rendormir dans des bras protecteurs.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _OS qui ne devait pas naître mais prise d'une inspiration, je l'ai rédigé en un jour ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été prise d'inspi comme ça. Plusieurs OS on vu le jour en peu de temps mais tjrs sans prise de tête. Bref, je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de suite donc pas besoin de demander je n'en ferai pas, par contre il apparaît dans la liste de mon projet 52 ^^ Donc vous allez pouvoir espérer avoir un extra dans plusieurs mois !_

 _Prochaine publication le 4 ou le 11/11, il s'agira d'un M-Preg comme bcp l'attende sur 4-6chp. Si jamais qlq1 s'y connaît en omegaverse et veut être Bêta pour l'histoire, je suis preneuse sinon, elle ne sera pas corrigée et je la publierai comme ça._

 _Bisous bisous_


End file.
